Hook
by princesslillyan
Summary: Canon divergent/AU. Rehashing of the movie Hook where it is Hook that leaves Neverland behind. He lands on an old friends doorstep and believes he has left the nightmare behind...
1. An Unexpected Visitor

_Welcome to my AU Canon Divergence! Is that even a thing? Well, it is now for my own purposes. A month or so ago, the idea was tossed around to create a reversal of the movie **Hook** , where it was Killian who left Neverland and Pan came after him. And this was born. I'm estimating this will be either 4 or 5 parts._

* * *

He shifted nervously from foot to foot. He had barely escaped Neverland, the shadow almost succeeding in ripping out his own. It was by sheer luck, and a fairy intervention, that he even survived that last encounter. Now he stood outside the door of the only person he knew in this land, and there was a very good chance she would turn him away. He knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'I'll get it' before a shuffle and the door slowly creaked open. Instead of who he was expecting, he was met by a pair of startling green eyes framed by black spectacles.

"Are you lost?" The young woman before him asked.

"No, no, I need to see Lady Darling, does she still reside here?" His voice was quiet. This was the home he had always come to. This is where he had dropped off all the lost boys he had rescued from Pan over the years. Wendy had taken them in, given them homes. She was uniquely qualified for the task as she had experienced the horrors of Neverland first hand, when she had bravely quested to rescue her brothers. Time moved differently in the land without magic compared to Neverland. Sometimes what felt like years to him was only days here, and sometimes it was the other way around. By the look of the woman in front of him, more time had passed than he had anticipated.

"Yes, but she is resting now. Maybe you can return in the morning." The woman made to close the door, but he put his arm in the way. He watched as her eyes went wide when she noticed there was a hook where there should be a hand. "If you are here to threaten her in anyway, I warn you right now, I carry a gun at all times, and I know how to use it."

"I assure you, I have no wish for violence, I've had enough of it to last me a hundred lifetimes. I just wish an audience with Wendy. I deeply apologize for the lateness of the hour."

With a sigh, the woman opened the door and backed away so he could come enter. "Take your jacket off and hang it on the rack over there, you are not dripping all that rain water through the house. Wait here, I'll let her know she has a visitor."

With that the woman walked away, leaving him to follow her instructions. Shrugging out of his leather jacket and removing the scabbard with cutlas, he looked around. The house was exactly as it had always been, warm and welcoming. The walls in the hallway were filled with pictures of the boys he had helped rescue, all looking happy.

"Are you a pirate?" a small voice called to him. Looking around he saw a boy of no more than 3 on the stairs, staring straight at him. The boys eyes looked strikingly familiar. It was unsettling.

"Aye lad, that I am. And who might you be?"

"Henwy." The boy greeted and held out his hand. With a smile of amusement, he shook the boy's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Master Henry."

"Henry," the woman had returned and called to the young boy.

"Mama, he's a pirate! A real one! You said they wasn't any pirates no more and I can't be one, but there is, so I can!" The boy bounced excitedly into the woman's arms who smiled affectionately at the boy.

"You can _pretend_ to be a pirate tomorrow." She calmly told the boy while she affectionately ran a hand through his hair. "Now it is time for bed. Let's go. I will met you up there." With a gentle shove, she herded the boy back to the stairs. Henry trudged up the stairs, pouting the whole time. Once he was out of sight, the woman turned to him, all softness gone from her body. "Wendy is in the study, last room on the right. I am going to tuck my son in. If anything happens to her, you have no idea what I will do to you. Am I understood?"

"Lady Darling has nothing to fear from me. Go see to your boy." She seemed to hesitate, before following the boy up the stairs. He had no idea who this woman was, but he was impressed by her. He could tell that she was scared, but refused to be intimidated.

Making his way down the hall, he found the room easily. It was exactly as he remembered it last time he was here. Complete with a fire blazing in the fireplace. Lost in the moment of why he was here, he took a moment to relish in the feel of hominess. This house always felt warm and welcoming, he knew a lot of that had to do with the woman residing in the chair facing the fire.

"You don't have to lurk in the door, Hook, come join me." Stifling a chuckle, he joined her by the fireplace taking the seat across from her. She motioned to the tumbler of rum in front of her, and he gladly helped himself to a glass. The burn of the rum in his throat helped to calm his nerves.

"I'm sorry for the late hour, but I didn't know where else to go," he began but cut himself off when he got a true look at her. She had aged. Well into her 60's. "How long has it truly been?"

"It's been 15 years since you brought Baelfire to me. That was his son you met in the hallway." With a shaking hand, he took another sip of his rum. Baelfire was Milah's son. His love. When he first escaped to Neverland, he had wanted to take his revenge on Rumpelstiltskin for killing her, but then Bae had shown up, and his goal had changed. He knew a better way to honor her memory would be to protect her son at all costs. He had fought many years against Pan and his devout followers, rescuing lost boys, and giving them shelter on his ship.

When Wendy had shown up, the first girl to ever grace the shores of Neverland, and begged his help rescuing her brothers, he had helped on the condition that she would help find homes for the children that did not have families left. It was how she began her orphanage. With the help of Lady Bell, they had transported the children between realms.

15 years, it had only felt like a week to him. But a week in the depths of hell to be sure. There was something about the loss of Baelfire that had made Pan crazy. More so than normal. Hook had been marked for death. And not just any death, Pan had sent his shadow to rip out his own. It was a sentence worse than death. Not only did you die, but your soul was lost as well.

Knowing that Bae had had 15 years to grow and be happy was worth it. He would endure that hell all over again to ensure Milah's son was safe.

"Is he here? Is he safe, happy? Can I see him?" Tears filled Wendy's eyes and he had his answer.

"I'm so sorry Hook. He became a policeman, wanting to protect the innocent. You would have been so proud of him. He was killed in the line of duty, protecting a family. 2 weeks later, Emma found out she was pregnant."

The weight of it hit him and he gripped his tumbler so tight he was afraid the glass would shatter. "So it was all for nothing. All of it. 200 years of fighting, struggling, for nothing." The rage overtook him and he hurled the glass into the fire before raking his hand through his hair.

It wasn't fair. That was not how Baelfire's story was supposed to end. He was supposed to have a long life, filled with happiness. It wasn't supposed to be cut so short. What was the point. Why did he even try?

A gentle hand touched his shoulder, before lightly grabbing his hand. He looked at his hand in both of hers, not able to meet her eyes. "It wasn't for nothing. He was happy, so very happy. He chose to be what he became because of you." Startled, he looked at her and saw the sadness of what happened, but also the truth in her eyes. "He wanted to help those who were too powerless to help themselves. He learned that from you. You were his hero."

"I'm no hero my lady. I've done terrible things. I don't deserve to be called a hero."

"Maybe not, but you have done many heroic things. Do not argue with me. I'm physically your elder now. And I'm always right." He choked back a laugh and reluctantly smiled. "Enough of this for tonight. Tell me what lands you on my doorstep this time."

Hook told her the tale of Pan's rage and his narrow escape. Of Tink's miraculous surge of magic they used to transport him and the Jolly to safety. And how Tink had managed to cloak the vessel before she was forced to return to Neverland. She could only leave for short bursts of time as a curse had made it impossible for her to permanently leave. No matter how many times she left, she miraculously reappeared within a few hours.

"Well, a simple phone call in the morning, we can take care of the Jolly. My brother John owns a shipping company, and he can store your ship for you. Keep it hidden and safe. Let's sleep tonight, and figure the rest out in the morning. But Hook, are you sure you are safe in this world?"

"Pan's magic is dying, he can no longer leave Neverland. I am as safe here as I am anywhere. His shadow is even powerless outside his realm." He reassured her.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you Lady Darling." He stood and offered his hand to help her up as will, she accepted with a smile.

"None of that lady stuff now, you are a guest in my house. Please call me Wendy."

"Killian Jones," He replied and shook the hand he still held. She smiled up at him. "It is my name, if I'm going to live in this realm, I should start going by it again."

 _6 years later_

"John, yes, yes I understand the merger is happening, I also know that you are very busy getting ready for the company to go public. I get that, but the structural integrity of the design is sorely lacking- Yes yes, I get that the contract has the potential for millions- John, do you remember the Titanic?- Yes I bloody well know what the Titanic is- I take offense to that mate. I have watched a movie or two in the past few years- oh sod off already- look at the end of the day, the design is a mess and I don't care if that is what the client wants. It is not seaworthy. Have R&D relook at it and see if they can fix the disaster."

"Killian, we're here." He glanced up from the passenger seat of the SUV and smiled as they pulled into the driveway.

"Look, we can discuss this at dinner later. We just got here. Aye, we'll tell her. Give our love to the kids. See you later." Killian hung up the phone and glanced over to his smiling wife before glancing in the back at the sleeping kids.

"Do we wake them or carry them in?"

"Love, I don't think they will forgive us if we don't wake them up." Emma smiled, parked the vehicle and killed the engine. He reached back and shook the boy, "Henry, Henry we're here."

Henry grumbled but opened his eyes, after a moment his eyes filled with excitement when he saw the house. He leaned over and gently shook his sister. "Ava, Ava wake up! We're at Granny Wendy's!"

"I can stay sleeping, Daddy will carry me." She grumbled. Emma couldn't help but laugh as she and Killian climbed out of the vehicle. Leaving the bags behind, they all walked to the stairs, Henry reaching the door first, not bothering to knock.

"Granny Wendy were here!" He announced.

"Oh my darlings, I have missed you so!" Henry ran to her arms and Ava decided to wake up. She wiggled out of her father's arms and ran for Wendy. "You've gotten so big. It feels like it's been years!"

"Silly Wendy, it's only been a month." There was a twinkle in Wendy's eye when she glanced up from the kids to Killian. It was a small joke, the passing of time, that had built between them over the past few years.

"Well my doves, it has felt like years. Go get your stuff, and get settled in your rooms. It's been a long day and we have lots of adventures planned for the week." Henry nodded and ran back outside.

"Are you the real Wendy from Peter Pan?" Ava shocked everyone with the unexpected question.

"Why do you ask dove?" Wendy asked leaning down to her level to look her in the eyes.

"Because you tell the best stories, and you have two little brothers named John and Michael. Just like the Wendy from the stories."

"Well, if you figured out that I am Wendy, then you must know that you're papa is Captain Hook." Wendy reasoned with her. Ava laughed.

"That's silly Granny. If Papa is a pirate then Mommy gets to be the Swan princess."

"Ok, munchkin, that's enough silly talk for now, let's get our stuff and get ready for bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Emma steered back to the door, but threw a look over her shoulder and mouthed 'really you two'. With laughter Wendy pulled Killian into a hug.

"Hello Wendy Lady." He greeted into her ear. She smiled as she squeezed him before taking a step back and looking him in the eye.

"You know, you have extremely smart children. They will eventually figure out the truth."

"But not today, and don't you go be helping them out either." Killian just sighed at the look of mischief in her eyes. "Now, let us celebrate your birthday and not get caught up in those nightmarish fairy tales from another lifetime." Her laughter followed him outside.

The dinner honoring Wendy was a great success. An entire wing at the hospital was being dedicated to her, for her continued help with foster children. Being a mother to the lost. He was beyond proud of her, and so thankful to have her in their life. He had won his argument with John about the blueprints being faulty, and he had just received a confirmation email that the Jolly would be sail ready tomorrow morning so he could take Emma out for a day cruise while the children stayed with Wendy. Everything was perfect.

"Killian-" The worry in her voice made him look up. All the lights were off in the house and the front door was cracked open.

"No," he murmured and jumped out of the vehicle before it had completely stopped, running up the stairs, Emma hot on his heels. The window was broken, as was the lock. Risking a glance at Emma, he slowly opened the door as she pulled her gun out of holster under her skirt. The hallway was a disaster. All the photos were ripped and scattered everywhere. Glass shards from the busted frames littered the floor.

"Henry! Ava!" Killian called out, as he followed his wife down the hall. In the study, they found Lily, a childhood friend of Emma's who lived with Wendy and helped her out after Killian and Emma moved away. "Lily, what happened?"

She was holding a cloth to her head. There was blood. She was shaking and the look in her eyes becoming more hysterical with each passing moment."The lights went out, and the pictures shattered. Moments later the door shut, locking me in here, I couldn't get out. And then the children starting screaming. The children were screaming!"

Turning around, they left her there and ran for the door, calling the names of their children. Sprinting up the stairs, they were met by silence. The door to the balcony of their room was wide open, the glass shattered. There was no trace of the children. With a broken sob, Emma hurled herself into Killian's arms. He held her.

"We'll find them. They'll be ok." He whispered to reassure her, but he didn't know if he even believed it. Emma could spot a lie, and he didn't want to give her false hope. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for the task ahead. "We will find them Emma, I promise you." She couldn't do anything but nod into his chest. He vowed he would do everything in his power to find their children for her.

"Killian!" Turning at Wendy's terrified yell, he held Emma's hand and pulled her with down the hall. Wendy stood in the doorway to their bedroom, hand holding her chest as if she'd seen a ghost. Gently touching her shoulder, he moved her out of the way to see what had her so spooked. It wasn't hard to find.

In the middle of their bed was his leather jacket. One he hadn't worn in almost 7 long years. Above the bed, sticking out of the wall was a his old cutlass. His heart sunk as his head filled with disbelief. But there was no mistaking the message.

 _Hook_

 _You're presence is required at the retrieval of your children._

 _We have some unfinished business you and I,_

 _And if you ever wish to see them alive again_

 _You know where I will be waiting._

 _Don't make me wait too long_

 _Pan_

"Is this some sort of trick? Some game? Killian, what is going on. Who has our kids?"

"A bloody demon that's who." His voice was low, filled with anger and self loathing. He pulled the cutlass from the wall, letting the parchment fall to the ground. It felt so right to hold the sword, like shaking hands with an old friend. "This is all my fault. I should never have thought I could escape him."

"Pan," Emma mumbled. He turned and saw that she had picked up the parchment. "As in _Peter Pan_? It's real? All those stories are real? Wendy, please tell me, those stories Neal told me. They're real aren't they? And you," she rounded on Killian, her voice growing angrier with each word. "You're really Captain Hook? How- what- Somebody better explain to me right now what the hell is going on and where my children are."

With a sigh of regret, knowing that he may very well lose not only his children, but his wife as well, he led her down to the study and began the tale. Telling her everything, from his days in the royal navy, the death of his brother, turning to piracy, falling in love with Milah, the circumstances of her death, Baelfire, his fight with Pan, his escape. Wendy chimed in and told the story from her perspective, where she came in, how she enlisted his help to save her brothers and their deal with the rescued orphans.

At the end, he saw the fear in her eyes, but also the belief.

"I need a moment, to process this." She stood up and headed up the stairs. Watching her walk away in that moment was the hardest thing Killian had ever done in his life. He wanted nothing more than to follow her, but he knew she needed a moment to herself. It was a fantastical tale, one he would be hard pressed to believe if he had not lived it himself.

"What are you going to do?" Wendy asked. Taking a breath, he shook his head and shrugged.

"I have no idea. This is the Land Without Magic. I have no beans, no slippers, no potions. I have no way to realm travel. I don't know Wendy. I just don't know." She squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't give up. This land has a saying, where there's a will, there's a way. You will figure this out." He shook his head. It was hard to have hope, when all the odds were stacked against him. "You have overcome so much in the fight against that monster. You have saved so many, I can't see you fighting any less for your own children. Go to Emma, be with her tonight, reassure her that you will figure this out. She is going to need you now more than ever." He watched her stand up from her seat, walk over to him and place a kiss on the side of his forehead. "Sleep tonight Killian, tomorrow, you'll figure this out."

She left him then and he sighed. He felt so lost. His worst nightmare had come to life. It shouldn't have been possible for Pan to reach into this world anymore. His magic was dying. Neverland was dying. How had he done this? Why now? Why not come for him the moment he had left?

Slowly he made his way upstairs, taking a breath he readied himself for her rejection, but as he opened the door, he was met with her tears. In the middle of their bed, she held Henry favorite bear that he still slept with. Ava constantly tried to steal it and more often than not, he let her. His heart ached when tear filled eyes met his. "That night we first met, when you showed up here, that was the night you escaped isn't it. I remember that jacket."

She had lain the jacket over the arm chair next to the bed. "Aye love, it was."

"Did you know? Did you know then, that he could do this? Did you know this whole time that my- our children were in danger?"

"I swear to you Emma, I had no idea. He had not been able to leave Neverland for years. His magic was fading, the entire island was slowly dying." Breaking eye contact she nodded and looked back at the bear. "Do you want me to go? I understand if you want to be alone."

She shook her head and reached out a hand. He took it gratefully and she pulled him onto the bed next to her. Without prompting, he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. "If I fall asleep, can I just wake up and this will all be a dream? Some horrible dream? And I'll find them tucked into their beds, peaceful in their slumber."

"I'm afraid not love. I wish I could make this right for you."

"You will, when we rescue our children. Whatever happens, we do this together." She said into his neck.

"Aye love, I wouldn't have it any other way. The first thing we need to figure out is how to get there."

"I may be able to help with that." They both snapped up at the unknown voice. Standing on the landing of the window was a woman. She looked half covered in dirt, her hair in the messiest bun Emma had ever seen, and her mottled green dress had definitely seen better days.

"Tinkerbell." Killian breathed her name like a prayer. She smiled and held out her hand. In her palm was a small translucent bean.


	2. Off to Never-Neverland

Eyes shifting between the two woman, he settled on Tink. "Where did you get that?" Killian asked coming to a stand, pulling Emma up behind him.

"What _is_ that?" Emma asked. Killian grinned at her as he took the small bean from Tinkerbell and held it out for Emma to look at.

"This is a very rare, very special bean." He explained. Emma looked less than convinced.

"A bean? As in Jack and the Beanstalk?"

"In essence, yes. The truth is that Jack was more of a giantslayer, and she managed to kill all but one giant, but not before they razed their fields of magic beans to ash. These beans," he carefully tucked it into a silk pouch he had retrieved from his suitcase. "Are magical and very rare. They can create portals to different worlds. And we can use this one to get to Neverland, and save our children."

"How did she get one?" Emma's tone was just to the side of civil, not bothering to hide her distrust.

"I stole it from a pirate in the Enchanted Forest. Don't worry, he won't miss it. The entire land was frozen over. He doesn't know I took it."

"How did you know where to find it?"

"Fairy." Tinkerbell replied with a gesture to her whole body. Killian rolled his eyes at the women.

"As delightful as this has been, I think it's time you got back to Neverland, Lady Bell. It would do us no good if the compulsion has to force you back and you're unconscious when we get there. We're going to need all the help we can get."

Nodding, Tinkerbell used a small vial around her neck to sprinkle something over her head. Emma's eyes filled with wonder when Tink started to levitate. "Don't be too long. I don't know what Pan has planned for the children."

With that, she flew out of the window. Too stunned for words, Emma slowly sat on the edge of their bed and looked up at her husband. It was as if seeing him in a whole new light. Recalling that first night, so many years so, she remembered the somber look in his eyes. He had looked fierce, an air of danger, but his eyes had looked tired and sad. Much as they did now.

"Killian," she whispered. His eyes met hers and she could see all his emotions warring in his soul. The grief at their missing children, regret, remorse for hiding something from her, anger and rage, but the fear is what caused her to pause. She had never known him to be truly afraid.

Reaching out, she clasped his hand and pulled him down to the bed with her. Seated beside her, she reached out and cupped his cheek. A solitary tear fell and she wiped it away with the pad of her thumb.

"I'm so sorry, my love, this is all my fault. And I can't- I won't be able to live with myself if anything happens to them."

"Shhhh," she soothed him, as he nuzzled his cheek further into her hand. "It is _not_ your fault that a twisted psychopath kidnapped our kids." Sliding her hand down to his elbow, she pulled him farther onto the bed.

"We should sleep, in the morning, we can make a plan. Get the Jolly ready and be on our way. I have no idea what has happened there since I've been gone or what kind of trap we are walking into. Pan likes his games, but they are games, so we can win." He looks down at her as she curls into his side, resting her head on his chest just above his heart. "We will."

"I know, Killian. I trust you."

* * *

 _A newborn's wails resounded through the room, the happy and proud face of the mother turns solemn and sad. "The wardrobe," she whispers with a far off look. "It only takes one." They lock eyes momentarily before sounds of a distant fight cause them to look at the door._

 _The husband takes a shuttering breath. "Then our plan has failed." He rubs reassuringly on his wife's back. "At least we are together."_

" _No, you have to take her, take the baby to the wardrobe." Mother declares. The baby's wails intensify, picking up on the emotions in the room._

" _Are you out of your mind?"_

" _No, it's the only way, you have to send her through."_

" _No no no, you don't know what you're saying!" the father protests._

" _No I do," The fierce determination in her voice made him believe she wouldn't be argued with. "We have to believe that she'll come back for us." The father's face is filled with anguish as he realizes that his wife is right. "We have to give her, her best chance." With tear filled eyes, he leans down and gently kissed the baby's head. She whispers with all the love and hope in her heart, before placing her own kiss on the baby. "Goodbye Emma."_

* * *

Killian was jarred awake as his wife sat up with a gasp. "What is it?" He asks, immediately reaching for the long knife he keeps under his pillow. He watched as she took deep breaths to calm herself, which in turn calmed him as he realized it was just a nightmare and not a real physical threat. She had them over the years, sometimes she told him, and sometimes not. Her life, before being taken in by Wendy, had not been easy. Bouncing from place to place, no one ever to truly care about her. She didn't like to speak about it, as she refused to let her troubled childhood define her, but he was always willing to listen when she did decide to open up.

"It's that same dream. Only this time, I saw faces. The anguish that they had to send their baby away. I know as a kid, we all picture ourselves as long lost princesses or princes, but this dream has plagued me for as long as I can remember. I haven't had it in years. Since before I came to Wendy's. I guess it triggered again because of our children." She looked over at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be ok."

He pulled her back down to him and tucked her against him. Absent-mindedly, he played with the ends of her hair to soothe her. "Go back to sleep, love, we have a long day ahead of us, and who knows how much rest we'll actually get once we get there." Nodding gently, she rested her head against his shoulder. It didn't take long for her to fall back to sleep.

Once he was certain she wouldn't rouse, he carefully eased her onto the pillow and got out of bed. On the dresser he used a spare notebook to quickly pen a note telling her to meet him at the docks after she woke up again and to pack light and practical clothes. Laying the note on his pillow so she could easily find it, he placed a quick kiss to her temple, paused to grab his leather duster, and left the room. There was much to be done before they left, and not much time.

In no time at all his was walking up the gangplank to his ship, just as the sun was appearing above the horizon. The Jolly Roger was a beauty, and the moment he set foot on her deck, he felt home. An ease settled over him, a calm. He felt the boards creak and groan in greeting as she gently rocked to the waves. "I've missed you old girl." He murmured, running his hand along the railings. He smiled when the ship groaned again, her way of saying she missed him too. "We have a new mission, and I need your help. I know we said we were retired, and we definitely deserve it, but this one, this is personal. Pan, he- well he found his way here and he has taken my children." The ship rocked harder than normal. "I know love, this is why I need you. What do you say, have you got one last adventure in you?"

In reply, the door to the captain's quarters opened on their own, and all he could do was chuckle. The Jolly was made of enchanted wood, and it wasn't the first time over the centuries they had been together that she had found a way to speak to him. Smiling to himself, he descended the stairs. As his feet hit the ground, the door to his wardrobe opened unaided. Inside, displayed just as he had left them, were his leathers. Catching the sunlight next to them in a glass case, was his hook and brace. Her meaning was clear.

To save his children, he had to put Killian Jones aside, and once again embrace his identity as Captain Hook. With a smirk, he got to work.

* * *

It was mid morning by the time Emma made her way to the docks. It was disappointing that Killian wasn't there when she woke up, but she understood. There were many things that needed to be done on the ship that she wouldn't be much help with. Packing only the essentials into a duffle bag, she had put the pouch with the bean in her pocket and left.

Walking down the dock, she glanced out at the sea and sighed.

This was supposed to have been a fun week. Their first real vacation as a family in almost a year. They always went for a vacation just before school started up in the fall. This year, it had been delayed. Now it was the last week of September, they had wrestled with the idea of pulling Henry out of school for the week, but they figured the family time would be well worth it. He was a top student, and with the prospect of John's company on the verge of going global, they weren't sure when they were going to have the free time to actually enjoy their time together. Emma also knew that John was planning on retiring within the next year, and handing the reigns of the company to Killian.

Now the future was uncertain, everything was uncertain. It had all gone to hell in a handbasket. Their lives hadn't been perfect, but they were perfectly happy. And now, because the past always had a way to come back and bite you in the ass, her world was shattered. Everything she knew to be real was questioned. Every truth was now thrown into doubt.

Except Killian. He was her constant, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt, that he would do anything and everything he could to save their children.

He hadn't heard her approach and she scoffed fondly as she found him busying himself with rigging and sails. He was doned in a black billowy shirt opened halfway down his chest, waistcoat on but not buttoned, and leather pants. That didn't shock her, nothing about this man could shock her anymore. The only thing she raised an eyebrow at was instead of his normal prosthetic hand, was a large metal hook. It shouldn't have caught her off guard, he was _Captain Hook_ after all.

"Permission to come aboard Captain?" She called from the dock. He turned and smiled at her.

"You never need to ask permission to come aboard my ship love. She is as much yours as she is mine." He had reached the side and helped her down to the deck. She heard the boards of the ship groan quietly and the ship rocked gently as soon as Emma's feet touched the deck. "It seems that she likes you love."

"Who does?" Emma didn't bother to hide her confusion. "Is there someone else here? Did Tink come back?"

Killian smiled at her. "No, the ship. Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger. She's a bloody marvel, she is. And it's with her help that we will rescue our children." The ship swayed with the timing of his words. It was hard to hide her amusement.

"Sounds to me like you've had a mistress all these years. I'm kinda jealous." She couldn't help but tease. Even with the direness of the situation, she knew if she didn't find the light moments, she would get overwhelmed by the reality of the situation. He sheepishly looked down and scratched behind his ear, his tell at how nervous he was. It was endearing to her. The night he proposed, she thought he was going to go bald in that spot before he finally plucked up the courage to say the words.

"The sea will always be my mistress, Swan, but I do hope, when this is all over, you will allow me to share her with you." She smiled with a slight shake of her head and turned away to grab their bags. They still had work to do before they could leave.

* * *

By noon they were headed out to sea. Once out of sight of land Emma took out the bean and handed it to her husband. "So how does this work? Do we make a wish? Is it going to make the ship fly, in the movie the ship was able to fly with the help of pixie dust."

"No love, nothing like that. Take a deep breath and hold tight to something." After a moments hesitation, she kissed his cheek, then held tightly to some ropes that were part of the rigging behind him. She watched as he took a deep breath and then chucked the bean into the water as far as he could. A moment later the water began to swirl in a vortex, the portal opening. Turning the wheel he angled the ship into the portal and thought of where he wanted to go. The portal surged up and swallowed the ship.

The ship pitched and rocked from side to side, it was all she could do to keep her balance. The water sprayed over the sides, dousing both of them in freezing ocean water. Emma spared a thought that maybe that was why pirate always seemed to be in leather. Even soaked, it would protect them from hypothermia.

After what seemed like forever, the ship calmed and once again they could see the sky. The night sky. A slight fog covered the water, but there was no land in sight.

"Killian, did we make it? Are we there?" She let go of the ropes and approached him. She was unsettled by the death grip he had on the ships wheel.

"Aye, we're here. Neverland, cursed and poisoned land of eternal night, ruled by a ruthless demon masquerading as a child." His loosened his grip and turned to her, no doubt seeing the fear in her eyes. "Trust me when I say this whole island is a bloody trap, and everything here will be trying to kill us."

She could hear the fear in his voice. The plead for her to believe him. She reached out and gently squeezed his shoulder. "I believe in you Killian. And I trust you. I will do whatever you say. I know I am out of my element. I will follow your lead." She could see the relief flood him as his shoulders relaxed. He opened his arms and she easily fell into his embrace. "Do you know where we are?"

"Aye," he answered. "About 3 miles off the northern coast of the island."

"How could you possibly know that already. We've been here for three minutes." She teased.

"The stars love. I lived here for a few centuries, before landing on Wendy's doorstep 7 years ago. Terrains change, and maps always need to be updated, but the stars never lie." she chuckled and planted her forehead against his chest.

"You're such a nerd." she accused fondly.

"I don't know what that is, but I am sure that the title is fitting." Together they turned at the new voice. Emma couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in question. When she pictured Captain Hook as a child, this man before her is what she envisioned. Long hair, ridiculous feather hat, flamboyant red jacket, the only thing he lacked was a hook.

"Hello Edward, kindly explain to me what you are doing aboard my ship?" Emma had never heard Killian's voice so cold and calculating. He was always so warm and loving, a little exasperating with his never ending innuendoes, but never cold and void. As if the sound of his voice itself could make a man beg for mercy.

"We saw the swell of a portal and had to come investigate. Imagine my surprise when I recognize the pretty sight of the Jolly Roger here." Emma heard the ship groan, almost as if in warning. The man before them paid it no attention though. "Now what could possibly bring Captain Hook back to Neverland after he ran away like the coward I have always known he was?" There was laughter that erupted behind him and that was when Emma noticed that there was indeed a whole other ship that floated up next to them. She felt the tension fill Killian's body.

"Have a care what you say aboard my ship, Edward." Killian warned.

The man bellowed a laugh. "Or you will what, Hook? Have your pretty wench here fight your battle for you?" Losing her composure at the insults being slung at both her and her husband, she pulled away from his arms, grabbed her gun from its hip holster, and casually shot the man standing just to the right of Edward in the shoulder. The men around Edward stumbled back, instantly afraid of this new pistol that this strange woman was wielding.

"This is the only warning you'll get from me. Insult my wife again at your own risk."

"Wife?" he sneered with amusement. "Wife you say? You really must have gone soft."

"Would you like to find out?" Killian asked, pulling his cutlass out. "I recognize a few of your men from my old crew. They know why I fled Neverland. They believed in what we were doing. I'm talking to them when I say I am here for the same reason as before. Only this time, it is my own children I am rescuing."

He mocking laughed at Killian. "Children? You expect me to believe that you of all people have truly settled down and had children? The stories of your centuries long quest have been grossly exaggerated."

"Captain Blackbeard," a voice called from the back of the group of pirates. A chubby man with a bright red cap pushed his way forward. Emma could tell Killian recognized this man as well, because his shoulders relaxed just a fraction, but only because she was still so close to him.

"Mr. Smee, what could possibly be so important that you must interrupt at a moment like this. I swear you are more problems than you are worth."

"Captain sir, what he is saying could be true. I heard the lost boys saying that _He_ had stolen something very precious that would ensure that Captain Hook here would return. What else could it be but his own children?"

Blackbeard, it was hard for her to believe this was really _the_ Blackbeard, stroked the side of his beard in contemplation. "I guess it could be plausible that you are speaking the truth. I'll make you a deal Hook, if you can beat me, I will spare your wife, and your ship and you can continue your _noble_ quest."

"Agreed." Killian acknowledged quickly. He didn't spare her a look, but did brush his hook against her arm in reassurance as he descended the stairs to the main deck of the ship. He waited in the middle of the deck as Blackbeard descended slowly, in dramatic fashion. She rolled her eyes at the performance he was putting on. She had thought that Killian was over dramatic at times, but this Blackbeard was an outright drama queen.

There was flash of steel and blades were suddenly flying and clanging against each other. Blackbeard quickly had Killian pinned against the side of the ship. She did everything she could to hide her fear. Blackbeard for all points and purposes definitely had the advantage here. He had been fighting nonstop for how many years. Killian had been in a board room for the past 5.

"Ah, it will be a joy to take your woman." Blackbeard taunted, causing Killian's eyes to flash. "I thought you understood, this is to the death. If you beat me, you will indeed be free to go your way, but this is a battle, the victor gets the spoils. And I want her. Such a pretty thing, all that glorious hair." Killian roared and shoved Blackbeard back, pushing his advantage until he used his intimate knowledge of the ship to cause Blackbeard to lose footing, falling backwards onto the deck. Without hesitation, Killian brought the tip of his sword to his neck.

"Do you yield?" Killian asked. Blackbeard laughed and spit at him. Killian dug the tip of the sword in deeper, causing blood to pool in the hollow of Blackbeard's throat. "I asked you a question. Do you yield, with honor? Will you honor our deal? Or do you want me to kill you here and now?" Emma knew he would do it and without hesitation. She didn't blame him. The only thing that mattered was getting to their children. She wouldn't even think less of him if he did it anyway, just to ensure that Blackbeard wouldn't try to interfere again. "I haven't got all day." Killian warned and turned the blade slightly. Emma watched on and held her breath as the muscles in Killian's arm tensed.

"I yield," Blackbeard muttered. Killian immediately backed off as several of the crewmen rushed forward to help their captain up.

"Listen to me, your captain has given his word, now leave my ship. I will show mercy this day, but make no mistake, it will not happen again." He looked directly at Blackbeard then. "And if I ever see your sails or men with your colors come after me and mine again, I will finish this fight." Blackbeard nodded his head, and left the ship, the rest of his crew falling in line behind him. The man with the red cap hesitated behind.

"Captain," He started but Killian waved him off.

"Go with them, Mr. Smee. If nothing else, you can watch them, and warn me if he plans anything." Smee nodded.

"You should know then that Pan has more than just your children. He has kidnapped many, and has them trapped in the heart of his camp. And not just boys, but he has kidnapped girls as well. He's looking for something. Something he calls the 'heart of the truest believer'."

"Why would he need that?" Emma asked, speaking up for the first time since the pirates boarded the ship. Smee's eyes went wide and pulled off his hat and tried to smooth down his hair.

"My lady," he greeted, nodding his head at her. Emma gave Killian a quizzical look who only shrugged. "I only know the rumors, but they are saying that Pan is dying. He needs the heart of the truest believer. That's all I know."

"Thank you, Smee. You should go." Killian urged him away. He went, but not before looking Emma up and down. As if he recognized her, but not knowing from where.

"What do we do now?"

"Now we make our way to shore and signal Lady Bell that we are here. Pan will undoubtedly know we are here already. There will be no sneaking up on him. He thinks everything is a game, but it's rigged. He doesn't cheat, but he holds all the cards."

"That's the wrong way to look at it." She said. He looked at her and she smirked. "If it's only a game, then we can win. This boy messed with the wrong family."

"Aye, that he did love. Let's set sail."

* * *

" _Why are we here?" Henry demanded._

" _To play a little game. You likes games don't you lad?"_

" _What kind of game requires you to kidnap children against their will? This isn't a game, these children are terrified. Let us go home."_

" _Oh Henry, it's not that simple. Have you ever played chess?" Henry nodded hesitantly and the boy grinned down at him. "This is kind of like a long chess game, one that has taken decades to play, and you are now pawns in my chess game."_

" _Our parents are coming for us. Mommy and Papa will save us." Ava looked at the boy with defiance. Even though she was the spitting image of their father, she looked just like their mother in that moment, and Henry was never more proud. "Papa is pirate, and he is going to kick your arse." Henry nodded in agreement._

" _You think so child? You think your father will save you? I hope he tries. I haven't seen your father in years little girl. Oh, but Henry, your father isn't coming."_

 _Ava's eyes went round with shock and Henry pulled her close. "Papa is too coming. You wait and see. He's our Papa, he will save us."_

" _Yes he will, Ava. Papa loves us very much. He's probably almost here already."_

" _He's not your father Henry. And he doesn't love you. Not the way he loves his real child."_

" _Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Henry yelled. He calmed down immediately though when he saw how the other boy's words affected his sister. Ignoring the boy's triumphant smirk, he held Ava's face in his hands to make her look at him and calm down. "Papa is coming, so is Mom. I promise you. He loves us both, so much. He is coming." Ava nodded as tears streamed down her face and clung to Henry's chest. He glared up at the other boy. "I think you've done enough damage for now. Why don't you go play your games somewhere else?"_

" _I'll leave you alone for now, but soon Henry, soon you will see. I would never lie to you. He doesn't love you. He can't. He's the villain in this tale."_

" _You're crazy. Just who do you think our father is?"_

" _Captain Hook. Our papa is Captain Hook." Ava sniffled up at them. She turned in Henry's arms. "That makes you-"_

 _The boy mockingly bowed to them, "Peter Pan, at your service."_


	3. Disneyfied

The land was darker than he remembered. Once, long ago, Neverland had been powered by the hopes and dreams of children, now it was a never ending jungle, terrors that would try to kill you at every opportunity. A land of forever night. He wasn't surprised he hardly recognised anything. A few centuries ruled by a demon shaped child could have that effect.

"This is nothing like the cartoon." She said in a toneless voice as they climbed out of the skiff. There wasn't a safe place to anchor just off shore, so Killian had anchored just over a quarter mile from shore and they had taken the small skiff ashore. Setting his feet on land, the memory of the first time he had set foot on Neverland's shore teased the corner of his memory. Back when the sun had still shone. When he was young and still naive enough to trust people in power. This retched island and it's ruler had played a part in taking his brother from him.

Now they tried to take his children.

"The sun did shine here, once. Long ago." He admitted, pulling the skiff all the way up the beach. Emma unloaded it quickly as he covered it with some shrubbery to hide it's whereabouts. "And there is a mermaid lagoon, though I suggest we steer clear of it. The bloody beasts will try to drown us. And in all my years here, I've never once ran into an 'indian brave'." She nodded and reached out for his hand. He took it and felt her squeeze his hand in comfort.

"Lead us to Tinkerbelle."

"Not far from here is a ridge, where we can see the lay of the land." Together, he led and she followed in companionable silence, they made their way to the ridge. The vegetation had grown incredibly thick, so he had handed Emma his cutlass to hack away at the overgrown branches to clear their path.

She was in the middle of her fourth swing, when he caught sight of the trademark inky black substance leaking from the tips of thorns, panicked, and grabbed for her hand. He succeeded in stopping her swing, but he forgot about his hook, and grazed her palm with the tip of it and cut her. She pulled back with a screech as the cutlass fell to the ground.

"Killian! What the hell!" She clutched her hand to her chest and glared at him. His horror and remorse at what he did must have been clear on his face, because her face softened and she reached for him. "Hey, I'm ok. It was just a scratch. Just tell me why."

Shaking his head to clear it, he tore his eyes away from her bleeding hand and met her eyes. "Love, I'm so sorry. It's been so long since I've worn my hook, I didn't think. I just reacted. Let me bandage that." He used his hook to grab her wrist, against her protest she was fine, and pulled out his flask. She rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Really? The pirate suit comes with it's own rum supply?" He cut off her teasing as he poured a generous amount over her wound, causing her to gasp and try to pull her hand away. He kept it though, pulled his scarf from around his neck, and began to wrap it.

"That plant there, that you almost hacked through. It's called dreamshade, a very deadly poison. There is no real cure." His tone was quiet as he explained his sudden reaction. Once the scarf was wrapped, he bent down and used his teeth to help tie a knot. He couldn't help but look up at her through his lashes. She looked a cross between nervous and breathless.

"I guess that's a good enough reason for grabbing me, but next time? Yell something too?" She turned with a smile on her face and continued on, pointedly avoiding the dreamshade plant. Killian was concerned. The plant was growing wild all over. It was so much worse than he remembered. Shaking off the feeling of dread, he followed after Emma. He laughed when he heard her grumbling. "Is there anything about this place that Disney got right?"

"Well love, you have to remember that Disney had his own version of it. He _disneyfied_ the story to make it more acceptable to children." She rolled her eyes at his made up word as a description. "This place is more like the JM Barrie version." She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. She looked both shocked and impressed.

"You've read the story?" She sounded impressed, but surprised. As if the thought had never occurred to her. Truly, when he had landed in the Land Without Magic, he hadn't cared about the stories, but there had been a night, while she was carrying Ava, that Emma and Henry had fallen asleep cuddled with him on their couch while watching the animated movie, and he had become curious as to what the world's perception was of him.

It had gotten some things correct. Though the story didn't paint him in a good light, he wasn't the villain on this island.

"Aye, Love. According to Barrie, this world is run on the dreams of Pan, so whatever he envisions this world as, it becomes. As you can tell, he is a very twisted boy, and the world feeds off of his psychosis." She nodded and walked on. It was only a few steps until he saw her shoulders shake with silent laughs. "What's so funny, Swan?"

"Just thinking of the description of you. He got your eyes right anyway. Blue like the forget-me-not. And there are times when I have seen them full with the most profound melancholy." He scoffed with a smile.

"Aye let's just hope that you never see them go red." Not that she ever needed fear his anger being turned towards her. Nor would he ever do anything to harm her. And he knew that she knew that as well.

He watched as her shoulder's started to shake again, and he knew the next question she was going to ask. "Are you really scared of the sight of your own-"

"Swan, what man wouldn't be scared of the sight of his own blood? If you are bleeding, especially as a pirate, you are probably on death's door. Swan?" He paused when he noticed she had frozen. Taking all caution, he walked up to her, and gaped at what he saw.

They had reached the ledge, but instead of a view of the island, it was a void of endless dark jungle. His heart sank. Finding Pan's camp would now be almost impossible. With a sigh of resignation, he reached for her hand and made his way down the small path in the cliffside. It took a while, but they reached the bottom safely. They were surrounded by trees, and it was almost impossible to see the stars to navigate by.

"Now what do we do?" Emma asked quietly. He could sense the apprehension in her voice. He motioned forward with his hook.

"We trudge forward, find a clearing to make camp, and wait for Lady Bell to find us. She has a much better chance of locating us than the other way around." She nodded and followed him silently. He wished he knew exactly what she was thinking. It couldn't have been too far off his own thoughts. He knew that Neverland played off of a person's worst fears, and fed into paranoia. He only hoped they could fight it off long enough to find their children, and go home.

* * *

 _Ava curled up next to him, cuddling into his pillow. Sleep wouldn't come for him. The words that Pan had said echoed in his brain. He knew that Killian wasn't his biological father. But he also knew, that Killian loved him just as much as he loved Ava. And he was coming for them. There was no doubt in his mind that their parents were on their way._

" _Henry?" He looked up at the blonde haired girl that he had seen when he first woke up. Her arms were clutched in front of her chest, holding something close. "Your name is Henry right?"_

" _Yes." He answered. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. She sat down next to him and handed him what she was holding. It was a large leather bound book with the title 'Once Upon A Time' engraved on the cover. "What's this?"_

" _I found it when I got here. It's just a silly book about fairy tales, but none of us can read." He looked around the room then, taking in that he and Ava were not the only children that Pan was holding captive. "We usually make up stories to go with the pictures, but we were hoping that with you being a little older than us, that you could read to us, maybe. If you wanted. You don't have to."_

" _I would like that. What's your name. Where are you from?"_

" _My name is Paige, and I'm from a town called Storybrooke. Most of us are from there. But see that small boy in the corner?" She pointed to a curly haired boy who couldn't have been much older than Ava. "His name is Roland, he's from a place called the Enchanted Forest, and says his father is Robin Hood. Is your father really Captain Hook?"_

" _Yes, yes he is. And he's on his way here now to rescue us," he glanced around the room before looking at Paige again. "Rescue all of us."_

" _How can you be so sure?"_

" _We're family, we'll always find each other." He smiled at her and opened the book as the children gathered around him. Taking a breath he read the title page, "The tales of Snow White and Prince Charming, Chapter One."_

* * *

How long they had been sitting in their makeshift campsite, Emma had no clue. She just knew she was bored out of her mind, and sitting alone with her thoughts was about to drive her insane. All the events of the last 48 hours played through her head, and she couldn't help but wonder if this all wasn't some crazy bad dream. As if she were in a coma and none of this was real. That thought was less than comforting, trading one tragedy for another.

The silence was deafening, so she filled it with meaningless questions. Questions about his childhood and his days in the royal navy. Most of the answers she already knew, but in the light of truths coming out, and learning that her husband was in fact a centuries old pirate straight out of fairytales, it colored the stories a little differently. It made more sense that he had just walked away from the Navy after his brother's death. For some odd reason, it was actually comforting to know the truth. That he had turned pirate to avenge his brother, and expose a corrupt king. Not that any day now the British would show up on their doorstep and arrest him for desertion.

"Do we have any idea how long we'll be here until Tinkerbell finds us?"

"Not too long I'd imagine." They both turned at the voice. A young man entered the clearing. Emma did not get a clear look at him before Killian had crossed the clearing and embraced the boy. He was almost as tall as Killian and he smiled happily at her husband. "It's good to see you back, Captain."

"Rufio, I'm so sorry I left you." The boy waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it. Pan and his shadow were after you. Tink explained it to us, no one holds you at fault for leaving, except maybe Mr. Smee, but he always was a bumbling mass of idiocracy."

"Aye, that he is. Tell me, what else has changed since my departure?" Emma tuned out the boys with a smile. Deciding to give them time to reconnect, she grabbed their water bottles and headed for the pond that was just a bit off the site Killian had picked out. He had said that the water was safe for drinking, and it was cool to the touch.

Kneeling beside the pond, she filled the bottles before cupping some and trying to rinse off her face. The water wasn't helping to clear her head. With a sigh, she rocked back on her haunches and stared at the lake. It was calm, tranquil, and if she could shake the feeling of dread, she would possibly take comfort in the peace. Instead she fell backwards with a squeak as the water bubbled up and two figures appeared before her. A male and female.

The same two figures from her dreams. They were dressed just as they had been in her dream. The woman in a white nightdress, hair down in a disarray. He looked the same, a billowy white shirt and black leather pants, but there was tear in his shirt that was stained with blood. They looked so sad, but hopeful at the same time

"Who are you?" Emma demanded getting to her feet. "Why have you been haunting my dreams?" Neither of the bodies answered, but the woman smiled sadly and reached out for her. Unable to force herself to pull away, the mystery woman gently touched her face and smiled. The man moved next to her, and together they hugged her. She knew something was wrong, knew it deep in her soul, but in that moment, it felt so right. She knew these faces. They meant something to her.

"Emma!" She heard Killian's anguished cry a second too late, and the figures tightened their grip on her and pulled her under the water. She struggled against them while trying to hold her breath. Succeeding in freeing her hand, she pulled her knife from her boot and slashed out, connecting with one of the creatures. It fled, but the other stayed. When she got a look at the true face of the creature, she couldn't help but shriek under the water.

A hollowed out face, two black eyes and rows of razor sharp teeth snarled at her. It swam circles around her, waiting to attack. Just as it paused to prepare for a lunge, it shrieked in pain, it's inky black blood seeped into the water. She vaguely caught sight of a black figure swimming towards her, as the lack of breath caused her vision to go dark.

She doesn't remember how she got back to shore, just that her lungs felt on fire and she felt like she would be coughing up water for weeks. Rolling to her side, she continued to cough, but saw Killian next to her, drenched, and breathing deeply. She knew he was the figure she saw swimming towards her. Reaching out her hand, he met her halfway, and they both squeezed.

"Emma are you alright?" She nodded as another coughing fit struck her. She rolled onto her back in an effort to stretch out and open her lungs. "What the bloody hell were you thinking? Why wouldn't you tell me you were wondering off? Do you have any idea how scared I was?" He sounded like he was scolding one of their children, but she didn't mind overmuch. She definitely deserved it. He helped her sit up and hugged her fiercely. She knew from how tight his arms were around her that he had been truly terrified. She did not like that she had caused her seemingly fearless husband any form of pain.

"What were those things?" She croaked out when Killian let her go and climbed to his feet.

"They were sirens." She looked up at Rufio, who just shrugged. "They used to be restricted to just the Mermaid Lagoon, but now they have free reign and can get to any body of water on the island. We have to be careful and constantly vigilant. We never go on supply runs on our own. It's how we lost Pockets." Emma watched as her husband closed his eyes in grief. These boys obviously meant something to him. And she could tell from the way he acted, that he felt guilty for leaving them. "We should be going. We don't want to linger too long." Killian helped her up and they walked together.

They walked in silence for what seemed like forever, until Rufio held up a hand to still them. Something was wrong, Emma could feel it. Moments later arrows buzzed around them, followed by hoots and hollars. Within moments they were surrounded by children with blades and arrows. Very quietly she heard Killian tell her to stay away from the arrows, that they were poisoned with Dreamshade. She looked passed them to the children holding the weapons, they all looked lost. Not a single one of them looked like they cared about anything at all.

Standing outside the circle, just above the rest of the group was a tallish young man with the messiest head of sandy blonde hair she had ever seen. He seemed to enjoy the chaos around him. "Well well, look who it is. The infamous Captain Hook has finally returned to Neverland. Let the games begin!"

The cheers were deafening to her ears. "This is hardly a fair fight." Killian answered and the crowd hushed. She could feel it. They were scared of him. Her husband, the man she had only ever seen be kind and gentle with children, terrified this group. "Eighteen of you, against we three. Surely you would prefer it to be even standing."

The boys sadistic smile made her skin crawl. "Quite right, Captain. We're not here to fight per se. It's more of a message. Your children belong to me now."

"Killian, what is he talking about?" Killian shook his head, refusing to take his eyes off of Pan.

"Don't listen to his lies, Love." She was confused. _How could he say that they belonged to him? What had he done to them?_

"Oh, but they aren't lies. Even know, the truth of what and who you are is becoming painfully aware to your children. Imagine poor little Ava's face when she learned that her papa wasn't dear brother Henry's papa too."

"You son of a bitch!" Killian barely had time to stop her before she ran into the arrows pointed at them. "Where are my children?" She demanded.

"They are safe, for now." He smirked at them.

"I am going to kill you, you sick little bastard." Killian threatened. Pan had the audacity to laugh at them. Killians grip on her arm tightened. To stop her or himself, she wasn't sure. _Probably both_.

"To die would be an awfully great adventure, don't you think?" He turned and began to walk away. "Come on boys, we've had our fun for today." Wordlessly the others began to retreat, blending back into the trees without a trace. Emma seethed with anger.

"Death is the only adventure you have left." She heard Killian mumble. The malice in his voice caused her to pause and look at him. He looked torn between staying with them and following the demon child and slitting his throat. She wouldn't blame him if he did. Instead, she reached out her hand and gently touched his shoulder. It was all it took to calm him. He squeezed her hand. "Come, we shouldn't be that far from Lady Bell's. We can plan from there."

They set out walking, but Emma sensed that something was off. It only took a few minutes to realise what. Rufio was limping. Letting Killian guard the rear, she caught up to Rufio. The limp was almost non existent, you had to be looking to see it. But she was a mother of two rambunctious children. She noticed.

"An arrow got you didn't it? Are you going to tell him?" She asked quietly. Rufio breath hitched, before he nodded ever so slightly.

"In my thigh," was the quiet reply she received. "And no, I'm not going to tell him. He has enough to worry about, I'm surprised you even noticed."

She shrugged. "I'm a mom, I noticed the limp. Rufio," saying his name made him look at her momentarily. "You need to tell him."

With a sad smile, he shook his head at her. She sighed with resignation, knowing he wasn't going to change his mind. Her heart broke for him, knowing his time was short. Risking a look back at her husband, he didn't notice them, lost in his own thoughts, she reached out and squeezed Rufio's shoulder in reassurance. It wasn't much comfort, but it was all should could offer. What are you supposed to tell someone who has an impending death sentence?

* * *

 _Ava paged through the book. At three years old, she couldn't read yet, but liked the pretty pictures. All the other children had fallen asleep while he had been reading, but Ava was fascinated by the book. He had handed it to her to page through. Pointing to different pictures, she easily identified each character. It wasn't until she turned a page and stared at a baby picture that her eyes lit up and he paid attention to her._

" _Look! Henwy! Mummy!" She bounced up and down excitedly._

" _What are you talking about?" He asked as she plopped the book down in his lap. She pointed excitedly at the baby in the picture. She must have noticed his confusion because her fingers shifted to the blanket the baby was wrapped in._

" _That's Mummy's blanket!" He looked closely at the blanket in the picture. Sure enough 'Emma' was embroidered in the corner, and it bared an uncanny resemblance to their mother's baby blanket. Unsure of what exactly that meant, he played along for Ava's sake. If she took comfort that their mother was a part of the story, he wouldn't ruin her world._

" _Well, look at that. Papa is a pirate and Mom is a princess. Why don't you go back to sleep now?" She nodded with a smile and curled back onto the bed, tucking the storybook under her pillow._

 _Henry wanted to look at it more, but also didn't want to disturb his sister. Was it possible? Was their mother some lost fairy tale princess? It wasn't that much of a stretch for him to believe at this point, his father was Captain Hook, they had been kidnapped by Peter Pan and were being held captive in Neverland. And there was a boy being held here too, claiming to be from the Enchanted Forest. The realm this storybook story takes place in._

 _He waited until he was sure Ava was deeply asleep, before pulling the book out from under the pillow and opening it to where he left off. If there were answers to be had, he knew they were in this book somewhere._

 _He just had to find them._

* * *

Killian knew something was off. Rufio had started to sweat, and not from the heat of the jungle. He looked exhausted, but Killian knew if he asked, Rufio would deny it. He was just as stubborn and determined as Killian. When they reached the small clearing, with the hollowed out tree, he couldn't help but smile. Of course they would use Wendy's old house as a base of operations.

Tinkerbell rushed out the second they appeared, stopping at Rufio's side and holding his face. She stared into his eyes with sadness. It was then Killian finally put it together. He got hit by an arrow. Two more boys rushed out and helped Rufio into the little house. Killian was rooted to the spot when Emma turned to him. The sorrow filled her eyes as well. _She had known, and hid it from him._

"Killian." He held up a hand to stop her, not wanting to hear her excuses. He understood, he did. But it still hurt. These children here, he and Tinkerbell had worked hard to create a safe haven for them. It felt like a failure. _He_ felt like a failure.

"We harvested water from the spring." Tink's words were quiet, almost as if she were nervous of his reaction. "He's going to be ok."

"But he can never leave. He'll be cursed to stay here. Which fate is worse?" He hated that his voice cracked. He hated that he couldn't hide the emotion, the feeling that he had let them down. Mostly he hated that there was nothing he could do.

"Most of them have been hit with the dreamshade. It's their choice to take the water. They know the consequences. And they are ok with it. They feel they need to continue on with what you started. Rescuing the lost ones from Pan." Tinkerbell's gentle words only fed into his guilt.

"I never should have left. I should have stayed with them." He clenched his hand into a fist. They had taken up his fight. A band of children, fighting for a cause they no longer had a chance of partaking in themselves.

"Hook, Pan's shadow was moments away from killing you. You did what you had to do." He clenched his jaw and refused to look down at her.

"I ran. I took the coward's way out. I'm no better than the bloody crocodile."

"If you hadn't left, you wouldn't have Emma, or Henry and Ava. Would you really want to change that?" At the mention of her name, he looked at her. The unshed tears in her eyes made his heart clench. She had heard the exchange, and he knew that look in her eyes. The one that said she believed herself to not be worth the fight. She had be so used to being left behind, abandoned. He had made a vow to himself to never let her doubt herself again, and he had just become perilously close to doing just that.

He tried to put the love he felt for her in his eyes. He knew he wouldn't have done things differently. For good or bad, the decisions he had made brought the amazing woman across from him into his life. Had given him his two beautiful children. He might not feel like he deserves it, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

"Never, I wouldn't trade them for anything." He saw the corner of her lips tilt up and knew that she got his message. From the beginning they had always been able to communicate without words. They understood each other. "I just need a moment."

With that, he turned away and walked into the brush. Not too far, just out of sight of the clearing and found a rock. Sitting with a sigh, he pulled out his flask and took a pull from it. It was the first time he had a drink to relieve tension in 7 years. With his eyes closed, he slowly breathed through his nose to calm his inner turmoil.

A rustling caught his attention, and he looked around. "Emma, I really might not be good company now, love." But it wasn't Emma. He caught a glimpse of a cloak moving through the trees. _Pan_ , he thought to himself as he stood and followed the cloaked figure. It started to move faster and Killian pulled out his cutlass as he gave pursuit.

He was able to catch up and tackle the figure. Struggling as they both got to their feet, Killian was paralyzed in shock at the person before him. He might have been taller, and his face had aged, but he would know those eyes anywhere.

"Bae?"

The man smiled at him.

* * *

 ** _one more section to go, then a short little epilogue._**


	4. Finding Captain Hook

**_Wow does life have a way of just killing the time and energy to write! I am so unbelievablely sorry for how long this took to get up. It's been mostly finished for a while now, but you know, the real world had other plans for my time._**

 ** _Here is part 4. There will be a part 5 that I will have up hopefully before the premiere. If not, I'll make you guys cookies..._**

* * *

 _Henry stared at the book in slight disbelief. On the pages, staring back at him, was Paige's smile. But the book claimed her name was Grace. Her father had been betrayed by the Evil Queen and was trapped away from her in Neverland. The same thing happened a few pages later, to another family. A boy across the room, claiming his name was Nickolas, was also pictured in the book, but his name was Hansel._

 _All the children in the room were featured in the book somewhere, just with different names._

 _Closing the book and standing up, he walked to the window to clear his head. The view was nothing but endless jungle, but he knew somewhere out there, their parents were looking for them. He felt more than saw someone walk up to him. Turning his head slightly, he smiled at Paige._

" _Can't sleep?" She asked casually. He shook his head in answer. "Me neither. Most nights the cries of the Lost Boys keep Nickolas up, and I stay up with him. He just fell asleep." His confusion must have been clear on his face because she continued on. "I can't hear it, but he does. Only those who have been left alone can hear it. He doesn't know what happened to his parents, and his sister is stuck back in our hometown. Hopefully she's ok."_

 _He silently contemplated what she had said until an idea struck him. "Paige, did you notice that your picture is in that book?"_

" _Well, yea, we all did, but we just thought it was the magic of this place. Why?"_

" _What if those stories are real? What if they really happened? Was there a woman in your town that looked like the Evil Queen?"_

 _She laughed quietly. "Henry, it's just a story. There's no magic or no curse. That stuff isn't real."_

" _Paige," he held onto her shoulders and made her look at him. "We are in_ _ **Neverland.**_ _We are being held captive by Peter Pan. I think we are beyond denying that magic is real. Is there anyone in your Storybrooke that looks like the Evil Queen?" He could see the fear fill her eyes and knew the answer. "There is. Do you know what this means?" He couldn't hide the excitement in his voice._

" _What?"_

 _He watched Ava rub her eyes and look at him. His excited voice woke her up, and he couldn't help but smile at her. "It means my Mom has a family! She's really a princess!"_

 _Ava clapped her hands excitedly. "I told you!"_

* * *

"Bae?"

The man smiled back at him and his heart skipped a beat. Killian knew it wasn't possible. He had visited the grave himself. Had listened to Emma as she recounted how he had lost his fight in the hospital. He had lost too much blood, and the bullet had caused too much damage. There was no possible way for Baelfire to be alive. _Yet here he stands._

"You look good Captain." Overcome with emotion, he wrapped his arms tightly around the man he thought he would never see. It should have been awkward, but it wasn't. It was comforting. After a few moments, he pulled back and they held each other at arm's length. "Why have you come back here?" Bae asked him.

"Just doing what I have always done. Rescuing the children Pan holds against their wills." Bae nodded. "It's different this time. This time he has my children."

"The infamous Captain Hook, finally knocked someone up. Well, well."

"It's not like that. She is my wife. I love her." Killian couldn't help the discomfort Baelfire's words were causing. Something in the pit of his stomach twisted.

"More than you loved my mother? You never bothered to have children with her." Bae dropped his arms and took a step away. Disbelief was clear in Killian's face. He knew why they had never had children of their own. The tone of Bae's voice was accusatory.

"You know why. Your father made a deal when you were but a lad, and Milah didn't know if it was just his next child or if the deal extended to her as well. She didn't want to risk it. Plus, she felt too guilty for leaving you behind."

"How convenient that she died before she could tell me that herself." Killian tried to take a step forward, but he backed out of reach. "And you managed to replace her easily enough, and betray me in the process."

"What? I would never, Bae I have never betrayed you. You're like a son to me." His knees gave out, and he crashed to the dirt. The venom is Bae's voice cut through him.

"What kind of father figure falls in love with his son's widow? Taking away what was rightfully mine." It was true, all of it. He had never believed himself good enough for Emma. She was this amazingly strong woman, and he was a broken man. But somewhere, she had found it in her heart to love him. And he didn't deserve it. He hung his head and couldn't stop the tears trickling out of his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to block out the accusations that streamed from Bae's mouth. "You are worthless, Captain. You had one goal, vengeance, and you failed at that. Pathetic. Couldn't save your brother, or my mother. You turned tail and ran when it was your own life on the line, abandoning the boys you swore to protect. You honestly think you can save your children? What makes you think you can save my son? You're nothing but a failure."

The words echoed in his head. Baelfire hadn't lied. He heard someone call his name, but he couldn't bring himself to look. He felt it then, the pain of something ripping out of his body and a terrified scream. Holding his chest, he looked up just in time to see Baelfire's body fly backwards and hit a tree with a sickening crack. The body slumped to the ground and the pain in his chest subsided and two arms wrapped protectively around him. Without looking, he knew it was Emma. Only her presence could bring an instant calming to his soul.

"That wasn't him. I promise you, that wasn't Neal." The words softly whispered in his ear as she stroked his hair. He turned his head and buried it in her shoulder, not bothering to hide the sobs that began to wrack his body. "Whatever it told you, it's not true. I promise you, it's not true."

There was a eerie groan, and they both turned towards the body. A puff of grey smoke and a black figure emerged. It's fiery red eyes burned into Killian's soul. With a wet scoff, he pulled Emma closer to him, and glared at the shadow in defiance.

"Of course, I should have known. That is Pan's shadow." He felt her fingers tense as she watched the creature fly away. "It plays off your fears, weaknesses. It used you, used my love for you against me."

"No, it used your self doubt." He looked up at her and saw nothing but love in her eyes. "I am not your weakness. Love is never a weakness. It is only ever a strength." She moved her hands to his face. "You taught me that."

"I don't deserve you." He whispered. With a smile she kissed his cheek before standing and pulling him up with her.

"And that is exactly why it could get to you. Listen up because I will only say this once." She took his shoulders and gave him a gentle shake. "I loved Neal, I will always love Neal. He was my first love, but we were very young, _I_ was very young. He was the second person to give me attention, and make me feel like I was worthy of any sort of love. But I was never _in_ love with him." He clenched his jaw and looked away for a moment. When he glanced back at her, there was a fire there, a determination to make him understand. " _You_ are the love of my life. I love you for all of you. From the well spoken and dressed business man, to the leather dressed insane pirate who views himself as a villain. I cannot and will not ever imagine what my life could be like without you."

He crushed her to him, arms wrapped tightly around her middle. She just as fiercely put her arms around his neck. A symphony of both saying 'I love you' whispered between them as they rocked back and forth. How long they stood there he couldn't tell, but it wasn't until they were walking back to the treehouse he thought to question how she saved him.

"How did you get the shadow off me?" She paused and squeezed his hand.

"I have no idea. I saw you on your knees, and whatever it was looked like it was trying to rip out your soul, and I just - wished- it get away from you. The next thing I knew, a blinding white light flung it backwards into a tree."

"Interesting." He mused and she looked up at him. "White light is a symbol of very rare light magic. Magic borne out of true love. I wonder how you managed to produce it."

"ME?" She squeaked.

"Aye, you. I was busy getting my soul torn out if you recall." The look in her eyes warned him it was too soon to joke about his almost death. "Only you could have done it."

"I think you're delusional." She scoffed. "How could I have done magic?"

"I'm not sure, love. But if we can figure out how you did it, maybe we can use that. Pan won't be expecting either of us to use magic against him. It could work to our advantage. Talk to Lady Bell."

She nodded, and pursed her lips in thought. If she could figure out how to harness the power that was somehow inside her, Pan wouldn't stand a chance. As it was now, he still had no clue how they were going to defeat him. The shadow sustained him, kept him young and healthy. Poison wouldn't work, the waters would just heal him. The shadow would heal any physical injury.

The only viable options he could conceive were to either destroy the shadow, to which he had no idea how to even capture it.

Or get close enough to crush his heart.

The latter choice made his blood run cold. 300 years of life, most as a pirate, and he had managed not to stain his soul with such a horrific act. Emma noticed the change in his demeanor when she paused her steps and tilted her head up at him.

He half smiled at her, trying to placate her, but before he could speak, a high pitched giggle echoed from the tree. When they looked, the group of kids filed out of the tree house, all with matching looks of mischievousness on them. The smallest of them, who looked no older than Henry, smiled at them.

"Think fast Captain!" Was all the warning they received before they were being pelted with multi colored frostings. Emma shrieked in laughter as she dived out of the way, he just roared and dived for the kids, scooping up the littlest and smearing him with frosting as well.

"Mutiny!" He roared amidst the laughter. The kids dived behind trees and bushes as more pies appeared, thanks to Tinkerbell's limited magic, and he began throwing them back. Mindful of his hook, he tossed the wiggling child over his shoulder and tickled his knees. "I'll not let you bilge rats take over my ship. Do you all yield?"

Choruses of 'NEVER' rang out and they swarmed him, managing to get him to his knees, before he was completely knocked over and they pinned him to the ground. He realized in that moment, he had missed them. The triumphant squeals of laughter as he yielded to them made his heart soar. Glancing at Emma, he saw her doubled over in laughter. When their eyes met, she nodded to his unanswered question.

They would find a way. Somehow, even with the damn Dreamshade, he would get these children off this island. He would defeat Pan, save his children, and they would _all_ go home. He would not leave them behind again.

* * *

 _It could have been night. It felt like it should be night. Henry was tired, but he couldn't sleep. The storybook revelations were amazing. His mother was a princess. And not just any princess, but the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. He didn't know how, but he knew it was true, with every fiber of his being. Just as he knew that his father was Captain Hook._

 _The rest of the children had gone to sleep, and he sat in the window looking out over the forest. Paige said that time moved differently here, and that if (he had assured her it was when, not if) they got home, it would be different there. As far as he could tell, it had only been a day._

" _Henry," the quiet voice caused him to turn, and he saw Pan standing in the doorway. Rolling his eyes, he looked away._

" _What do you want?" He demanded as quietly as he could._

" _I want to show you something. Will you come with me?" Henry shook his head, refusing to look at him. "I know you have the book Henry, and you are the only one that can read it. Would you like some answers." That got his attention and he looked at Pan before looking at his sister. "They will all be safe, it's not that far."_

 _With a sigh, Henry unfolded himself from the window and followed Pan. They walked in silence for a while, Pan making twists and turns in an effort that Henry knew was to confuse him. Not that it worked. His sense of direction had been taught to him by his father. Learning how to navigate on his father's hip was one of his first memories._

" _Where are we going?" He finally asked as Pan stopped. Instead of answering, Pan motioned and Henry glanced down. His heart sank. In the clearing, far below them, he could clearly see his parents. Laughing and playing with other children. Not a care in the world. "Is this some kind of trick?"_

" _No trick Henry. There are really here, but they're not looking for you. They've replaced you."_

" _I don't believe you. They wouldn't stop looking for us!" He cried. The laughter echoed up the valley and his heart sank. He didn't realize he was crying until he tasted the saltiness of tears on his lips._

" _Do you know how special you are? How special you are to Neverland. This place wasn't always dark. It used to be fun and happy." Henry turned his teary gaze to Pan who half smiled at him. "The truth is that Neverland is dying. I've been looking for you for a very long time, Henry. You have the heart of the truest believer. Only you can save magic here. You and your very special heart."_

 _He looked between Pan and his parents. Even from far away, he could see the smiles on their faces. His father loved children, being around them and making them smile. He always had. But he could also see the underlying sadness. Henry had seen his parents at their absolute happiest, and this wasn't it._

" _You know growing up, Dad told us stories of adventures on the high seas. Of dashing pirates fighting off fearsome dragons and the princesses that saved them from their foolish exploits. But, he always shied away from any story of Neverland. Always said that none of the stories could ever do it justice. I always thought because it was more beautiful than anything. But," Henry looked at Pan, "it was because the stories got the villain wrong. You say I have the heart of the truest believer. I believe my mother is the daughter of Snow White, and my father is Captain Hook. A hero. I believe in them, they are coming for me." Henry watched the rage fill Pan's eyes. "Dad!" He screamed as loud as he could before Pan threw something at him and the world went black._

* * *

"Dad!" The laughter stopped as soon as she heard the shriek. She saw him briefly, and her heart stopped as she watched him slump over and the other figure carried him away.

"Henry!" She turned and Killian was several steps ahead of her, tearing through the brush to get to them. She took off at a run, following the direction her husband had gone. Catching up to him in the clearing her heart melted for him. He was looking all over for any trace of them.

"He was here. Swan, he was _here._ " His voice cracked. Emma reached out and gently touched his cheek, smoothing away some of the caked on frosting.

"They went this way." Rufio popped up from behind a bush and pointed in the direction away from the tree house. "He wasn't trying to hide his tracks. He wants you to follow."

They shared a glance before nodding in sync. "Let's go get our children." They followed Rufio as he read the signs left by Pan. It didn't take them long to reach Pan's camp. Emma could not believe they had been that close.

Her breath hitched when she saw her children. Henry was cross legged on the ground with Ava on his lap. His arms were around her to stop her from jumping up and running to their parents as soon as she saw them. Around them in the dirt were several more children, and Emma could not stop the anger that bubbled in her chest.

"How many children have you stolen from loving homes?" she demanded. The boy demon laughed at her.

"Oh, Mrs. Hook, they were hardly from loving homes. Who really loves children? They are such a burden to their parents. All parents would be happier if their children were gone. They would finally be free." Pan's monologue struck a chord with Emma.

"You have a child. You have a child that you gave up. That you selfishly abandoned." She saw the fire in his eyes and knew she was right. "How could you do that?"

"Because I couldn't handle it! I didn't want a child, but my wife insisted, and then she went and died in childbirth, leaving me with a tiny little thing I didn't want. I had no idea how to be a father. So I did what I had to do to make myself happy. I left him to some spinsters and the shadow brought me here, turned me back into a child. And there is not a day that I regret my choice."

Emma's head reeled. The boy was a walking contradiction. He hadn't wanted to be a father, but he became a leader to a band of children, running amok in a magical hell world. "We just want you to release our children, and any others that want to leave here. It's not right of you to keep them here, when all they want is to go home."

Pan smirked at her. "No, they will eventually realize that I am doing them a favor. It's too bad I don't take on any lost girls or you would have made a lovely addition to Neverland in your younger years. You were so angry for so long. I had planned to send my shadow for you, until you landed on Wendy's doorstep." Emma recoiled from him. It creeped her out that he knew about her past.

"Enough of this, give us our children." Killian demanded while drawing his cutlass. With a smirk, Pan drew his own and squared off with him. Testing their blades against each other, they began to circle. "This is between you and I, Pan. I want your word there will be no outside interference."

"Oh you have my word. You hear that boys? The first one to interfere gets darted with Dreamshade." A chorus of agreement rose from the lost boys as Killian and Pan circled each other. Turning from the fight, having confidence that Killian would win, she went to the children. Gathering both into her arms, they sobbed as she held them.

"Mom, you came for us!" Henry cried into her shoulder.

"Of course we did. You were so brave, calling out to us like that. I'm so proud of you!" She kissed his temple fiercely before standing. With Ava on one hip, she held Henry's hand and looked at the other children that Rufio had managed to wrangle together. "We are getting out of here."

"I don't think so." Emma turned and looked up at a boy with wild blonde hair. His smile was full of malice. "You aren't going anywhere."

"We'll see about that!" Emma turned her head and saw Tinkerbell and the children crash through the brush. To Emma's horror, the children were armed and started to attack the other lost boys. It was an all out melee. If it wasn't for the remnants of the food fight, she wouldn't know who was on what side. They were all children.

The tide turned in their favor, until an otherworldly shriek rang through the clearing. Everyone looked up, and Emma's heart dropped as several shadows swarmed the clearing and began to attack the fighters. She had never felt so afraid and powerless.

The one with red eyes stopped and looked directly at her, and she knew. She knew that this was the creature that had attacked Killian earlier. It held her gaze before turning and diving straight for Killian. She was on her feet in an instant, the only thing stopping her from sprinting forward was a hand on her elbow. Emma felt a round furry object being shoved into her hand. Looking down, she saw a cocoanut. With a confused look she looked at Tinkerbell.

"There is a candle inside it. If you light the candle, you can trap Pan's shadow inside it, and destroy it. All of Pan's magic is tied to his shadow. Destroy it, you can defeat him."

Emma nodded, but didn't spare a glance at Tinkerbell as she ran forward. She dodged flying swords, only focusing on getting to her husband. The shadow had him pinned against a tree, panic staying to overwhelm her as it began to rip his soul from his body and he screamed in pain, all while Pan looked on with an evil gleam of triumph.

"I told you once, Captain, Pan never fails." The man child gloated.

"This ends now!" Emma shouted. The fighting ceased and all eyes focused on her. The shadow stopped its assault on Killian and Pan looked at her in amusement.

"Well done Mrs Hook. And what have we here? A holey coconut? What's that supposed do? Plan on making some piña coladas? Hmm?"

Emma looked to her husband, who gasped for air and leaned heavily on the tree. "Let us leave and you don't have to find out." Rufio had gotten to Killian then and was supporting him while trying to shield him from the shadow.

"I think you're bluffing Mrs Hook. You have no idea how that works, and even if you did, you have no way to make it." She locked eyes with her husband and she saw him mouth a single word. _Magic._

She took a deep breathe and focused. She looked down at the coconut, opened it, then lifted her eyes to Pan. For a split second, she saw his confidence waiver, the fear she would succeed masked so quickly, but it was enough. She smiled, "watch me." She answered and looked back down. Emma focused, channelled all her emotions, hopes and fears, and gasped in triumph as the candle lit.

She heard a strangled protest and an deafening shriek as the shadow that had attacked Killian was pulled towards her. It circled into a vortex, and just as she closed the top on the coconut, she heard a pained grunt.

"No!" Killian shouted, and Emma brought her head up in time to see her husband catch Rufio, as Pan pulled a small knife out of his chest. Pan backed away, as Emma fell to her knees to help Killian support Rufio. He gasped in pain, and locked eyes with Killian, before Killian leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. She didn't know what to do, it broke her heart to see her husband with tears in his eyes, cradling this child close to him.

"Captain?" Killian lifted his head and looked at Rufio again. "Will you be my dad?" Emma throat closed up as Killian choked back a sob and pressed his forehead back to Rufio's as he nodded and the boy shut his eyes.

"Aye lad, it would be my honor." She watched as his hand tensed on her husband's arm before his whole body slacked. How long they stayed like that, she couldn't say. It felt like hours, while it was really only mere moments.

"Killian," she breathed his name, just barely loud enough for him to hear, but enough to pull him back to the here and now. She watched him, his eyes, filled with despair and anguish, turn to sadness then anger, and finally hatred. If Barrie could see him now, his description could not even compare to the malice in her husband's eyes. He stood abruptly, not looking at her and turned to Pan. There was nothing in his posture that suggested Killian Jones ever existed. He was completely Captain Hook. The boy had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Come now Captain. No reason to take this so personally. It's a war. Did you really think you would survive this without loosing at least _one_ player." Not taking his gaze off Pan, Emma watched as he bent at the knees to retrieve his cutlass, and pointed it straight at Pan, the point of it resting just at the base of his throat. She watched the stare down, and didn't protest when Tinkerbelle gently took the coconut from her hands.

"You have made a complete mockery of what this land was supposed to be. You have kidnapped my children, held them against their will, and terrorized youth for far too long. You deserve to die." There was no emotion in his voice as he threatened Pan. He twisted his blade slightly and Emma saw a bead of blood trickle down the boy's chest.

"Oh, but to die would be an awfully big adventure, don't you think?" Pan mocked.

"Death is the only adventure you have left."

"Dad?" All the tension dropped out of Killian's body as Henry's voice rang out. All eyes turned to him as he stepped forward from the crowd of kidnapped children. "I want to go home." Without looking at Pan, Killian dropped his sword and walked to Henry. He dropped to his knees and held both Henry and Ava close. She could hear him whisper _I love you_ in their ears as he kissed their cheeks. When he stood up, Ava was balanced on his left hip and his right hand had a firm grip on Henry's left.

"I will let you live, and you can live with the knowledge that you will never win. Whatever it was that you were thinking of accomplishing by stealing my children will never come to fruition. I hope one day, you find peace Peter." Emma watched as Pan's eyes went wide with understanding, though he seemed to be frozen to the spot. "Squid ink renders a magical person immobile for a short time. By the time it wears off, we will be long gone."

Emma stood went to embrace her kids again. Her heart swelled with pain as some of the boys went to pick up their fallen leader, Rufio, to carry him back to the camp. Everyone looked lost, and unsure of what to do. The solution to Emma was immediate. "Anyone who wants to leave with us, is more than welcome. You don't have to stay here. We will find you homes, families, real families who know what it is to truly love. You just have to follow us." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Killian nod in agreement, and several of the kids dropped their weapons and joined them.

As a group, they all turned away from Pan, still frozen. Too bad the ink didn't freeze his vocal chords as well.

"You think you have won Captain? You can't win. I never fail. No matter where you go, what realm you try to hide in. I will find you. I will take what is mine. Every night, when you tuck your precious children into bed you will have to ask yourself _is this the night I lose them_. You will never be rid of me." Pan raged from his spot.

Killian paused in his step, Emma could tell that Pan's tirade was getting under his skin. But it was Ava who looked back. "You are not a nice boy, you can't have my brother's heart."

Emma watched Pan smirk to answer her daughter but Tinkerbelle cut him off. "That is enough, Malcolm. You have lost." Killian's head spun around to look at Pan anew when Tinkerbell used a different name. Emma didn't understand what was the importance of the name, but she knew that it meant something to Killian.

"You are his father. All this time, and you are the crocodile's father?" The disbelief in his voice was evident, but clearly it had no effect on Pan. Killian looked down to Henry with the same disbelief before continuing. "He's your great-grandson. You would stoop that low, as to use your own blood?"

"I will do whatever I need to, to survive." With no comment, Killian handed Ava over. She balanced her daughter on her hip, knowing better than to question what was happening. She cradled her daughter's head to her shoulder as Killian walked to Pan, stopped inches in front of his face and sneered.

"You will never harm anyone, ever again." Pulling away, he turned to Tinkerbelle and grabbed the coconut, it trembled a little as if the shadow trapped inside knew what was happening. Without pause Killian walked to the bonfire.

"What are you doing?" Pan called. He couldn't move, but Emma could tell that Pan could see him just out of the corner of his eye. "Stop, you don't know what you're doing!" Not listening to him and without preamble, Kilian tossed the nut into the fire. There was an otherworldly screech, the fire roared and burned a dark purple color, a flash of light, and where Pan once stood, now was an elderly man on his knees, shaking and crying. "What have you done?"

Killian walked back to his family and held his arms open for them. Emma leaned into him without hesitation. Squeezing his arms around them, he kissed her temple gently. "Now he is completely powerless. He can't threaten us anymore."

She smiled up at him. "Let's go home."

"As you wish my love."

"Daddy?" He felt Ava tug in his shirt collar and he looked at her.

"Yes, my wee princess?" They watched as she curiously scratched at the dried frosting on his shirt before sticking it in her mouth as all little children do.

"Why are you covered in blue frosting?" Everyone giggled as they trudged back to the treehouse.


	5. Happy Endings and New Beginnings

_So, this is the last little part. I am so very sorry for the delay on this! It's like life got in the way or something ridiculous like that. Thank you so much for everyone who has read this! Your support and comments helped make this happen. You are all so awesome._

 _Without further ado, it is time to come full circle, don't you think?_

* * *

The ship lurched, and the chorus of excited voices rang out as water sprayed over the bow of the ship when they erupted from the portal. They had taken as many children as they could with them, leaving only Tinkerbelle and seven of the lost boys behind. Emma couldn't help the smile on her face at the excitement of the children. It was decided last night, around the campfire, that they would find this mysterious Storybrooke, and return the other stolen children. It was the right thing to do. They had also promised that they would take a sample of the dreamshade with them, to see if a true antidote could be found, so they could return for the rest of the children. With a sigh, she leaned into her husband's side and helped steer the ship.

In a matter of 4 days, her life had turned around. She was married to a notorious fairytale pirate. According to her son, she was a long lost princess, destined to break a terrible curse and to 'bring back the happy endings', whatever that meant. And she had discovered she had magic. True magic. She didn't know how it worked, it was mostly just instinct and accident. Except when she had felt the need to save Rufio. The feeling came out of nowhere, but she had felt compelled to try. A little concentration, a warm glow from her hand over his heart, and he was healed. It should have terrified her, but instead it was calming. All the little things that didn't make sense as a teenager were clarified now. They were her _Harry Potter_ moments. Nothing as crazy as letting loose a snake on an unsuspecting zoo, but the lights had a tendency to flicker when her emotions had run high.

And Killian, she had been so worried he would see her as some sort of freak, but he had just held her and told her how wonderful she was, and that he was so proud of her. Emma didn't think she could love him more, but her heart swelled with his acceptance.

Staring forward, she could see a port come into view. "Is that it?" She nodded towards the arena.

"Yes! That's the dock. Look, I think I can see my mom." One of the girls jumped towards the bow of the ship. Her dark curls bounced with excitement. But Emma couldn't help the sense of foreboding. As the figure came more into view, she could see the woman on the dock was anything but welcoming. Dressed in a pantsuit, she had an air of authority, and looked like she had never smiled in her life. The sense of foreboding deepened as she locked eyes with the woman. If looks could kill, Emma felt like she would be long gone by now.

"Mom, that's her." She looked down at her son, who was also staring at the woman on the docks.

"Who is she?" Killian asked.

"She's the Evil Queen, well according to the book anyway. It's her curse that mom is supposed to break. She might not be happy to see us." Henry explained. Killian and Emma exchanged looks, a silent conversation taking place before Killian nodded and Emma turned to their son.

"Ok kid, we need you to get all the children below deck. At least until your father and I make sure it is safe. Can you do that?"

"Aye aye Captains," he saluted them before dashing down the stairs and herding the kids below.

Before long, they were docking and walking down the gangplank, to the await the woman who was not anymore pleased with their presence than she was when the first ship appeared.

"Who are you people and what business do you have here?" She demanded in a way that was just shy of disrespectful.

"My name is Emma, and this is my husband Killian," She explained. The woman raised her eyebrow, thoroughly unimpressed. "We are on a family trip along the coastline and were surprised by this little town as it is not on any map. We were curious, and also in need of supplies so we decided to kill two birds with one stone."

"Family trip you say, is that the reason for the ridiculous amount of leather your husband seems to be sporting?" There was something about the woman's tone that made Emma believe she wasn't as hard as she wanted to appear. Like she was holding back fear, heartache, and didn't want to appear vulnerable.

"Indeed, _your highness_ ," Killian mocked with a bow. The woman's eyes flared at the term he used.

"I am the mayor, Regina Mills, and I suggest you resupply what you need quickly. This town doesn't take well to outsiders. So I suggest you move along as the longer you are here, the more suspicious I and the rest of the town will be that you are up to no good. Now if you will excuse me, I have some very important matter to attend."

Emma watched as she turned away, but clearly saw the hurt in the other woman's eyes, the longing, the loss. Now was not the time for charades. "Madam Mayor!" She called out, causing the woman to turn on her heel and glare at them. Not to be deterred, she continued, "what if we were to tell you, we just returned from Neverland, after defeating Pan and the Lost Boys, and we've come to return what he took from you."

She watched as the breath caught in Regina's throat and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes as they flashed with what Emma would consider hope. The woman recovered quickly though, and her mask of disdain was back in place almost immediately.

"I would say someone has been reading one to many fairytales."

"Mommy?" The voice was quiet, but the adults looked up and saw her. The little girl with the black curls, wide eyed and amazed, looked down at them. Henry stood at the railing with his arm protectively around the girl.

"S- Serena?" Regina's voice cracked as the girl shook Henry's arm off before she ran down the plank and threw herself into her mother's arms. Dropping to her knees, Regina hugged the girl to her and didn't look to ever let her go. Emma looked up at Henry, who just shrugged before he grinned.

"Mommy, I missed you so much. But I stayed brave and strong, just like you taught me. I love you mommy!" Regina carded her fingers through her daughter's hair and kissed her forehead before looking up at them.

"I knew he had taken them," her voice broke as she clutched her daughter to her chest. "I knew it and I had no way to get them back. There was no magic here, until a few days ago. I was out here to see if I could call his shadow, but it wasn't answering. I can never thank you enough."

"How about you start by helping us find the homes of the ones taken, plus we have a few extra that might need a place to stay." Killian commented.

"Of course, follow me."

* * *

It had been a long emotional day of reuniting families. Killian was beyond proud of his wife. Finding orphans forever homes was her job in Boston, and it was nice to be able to reunite lost children with their real families. They had taken shelter for the night and a little Inn called Granny's. It was ran by quite the formidable woman that he had instantly taken a liking too. Emma found him, sipping on his rum in front of a fireplace as he tried to shake off his feeling of dread. During their errands today, he learned that 3 weeks had passed in this land while only 1 day had passed in Neverland.

He had made the appropriate calls to Wendy, letting her know that they were home and safe. He had given her the scaled down version with a promise of the full story the next time they came to visit. After that, he had called John and told him what had happened, though Wendy had already clued him in. John had been understanding, and it had been him that covered up the real reason he was missing, and that Killian could take as much time as he needed to make a decision.

Was he going to return to the modern world, or follow the winds wherever they took him and Swan.

"So, all the kids are sleeping in beds upstairs. It was very nice of Granny to open her inn to the children. I was wondering if- hey, are you alright?" She looked at him and he just smiled sadly before taking another sip of his rum and offering the flask to her.

"Aye love, I am perfectly happy. I have my children, I have you." He pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head. She hummed contently and snuggled into his shoulder.

"Does it bother you that I am a princess, with magical powers and am somehow destined to break a curse on this sleepy little town?" She looked up at him and the twinkle in her eye made him chuckle.

"Not at all, I can pride myself in the fact that I have stolen the greatest treasure of all." She smiled up at him and tugged on his ear.

"Pirate," she murmured affectionately as she settled her head back on his shoulder. "Whatever happens, I just want you to know no matter what that I love you. My parents, my real parents, might be in this town somewhere and they might not. I know how much you have fought for a place in this world. You have a career that you are amazing at and-"

"Swan, you are my world. If we stay here and you take up this mantel of the saviour or we decide to go back to Boston, it matters not to me. I will follow you to the ends of the Earth, or time. Wherever you are, that is my home, because _you_ are my home."

With tears in her eyes, she leaned up and kissed him gently. A beat passed and there was a flash of light and wind that separated them. Several moments passed as they stared at each other in confusion, before Henry came running down the stairs before bouncing on the balls of his feet in front of them.

"Mom, Dad, did you feel that? You broke the curse! That rainbow whoosh, it happened in the book after Charming woke up Snow White with a kiss! You did it- wait, how did you break it? Eww, were you kissing? That's only ok in books guys, kissing is so gross! I'm going back to bed. By the way, Happy Birthday Mom." They couldn't help the laughter at Henry's complete 180 as he realized how they broke the curse. Contently he snuggled her back into his side and sighed with contentment.

"So we're staying a while?" She murmured into his shoulder.

"Aye, I think it would be best. Boston will still be there, once we figure all this out. What say you love, ready for the next chapter of this adventure we're on?"

"With you? Always."


End file.
